The applicant proposes to look for and characterize a neurotensin subtype that mediates the hypothermic response to ICV or intra-PAG neurotensin without producing antinociceptive effects. After characterizing the receptor with regard to ligand specificity, PI turnover and behavioral effects, the receptor subtype of interest will be localized to a specific brain region and finally cloned.